Ascension Of Dusk
by Lydron
Summary: Axcesorian AU - Wasn't it weird for superpowers to suddenly become a thing and no one bothering to find out why it did? Years ago, people had tried to gain every little bit of intel to try and figure it out, yet no one seems to care nowadays. Though even if they did, they soon would have to wrap their little minds around a bigger problem than that... [SYOC - OPEN]
1. πανηγύρι

_**Announcement**:_

_This is a re-uploaded (and slightly edited) version of the first chapter & thus this story.  
Due not being stated as crossover anymore, the story was hard to find, thus the old one has been deleted and replaced with this one.  
All OCs that have already been sendt and accepted are still in as well._

**DISCLAIMER**:

All rights of My Hero Academia go to their respective owners.  
I don't own any part of it nor do I make any profit from this - and neither should you :p

The current chapter is rated '9 years and older' in accordance with the Rules & Guidelines.

* * *

Earth has changed.

It all began in China, in Qinqing City. There was news that a baby that gave off light was born. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. As curious as one was in the beginning before one knew it, the supernatural became normal.

Earth had become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime. As countries were stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out comic books. Guarding against, and with, superpowers to fend off evil.

´Heroes´ were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, heroes are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses.

There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks though. Most take a simple career as one would have done before all of this happened, as they don't have a suitable Quirk or just simply are not fit for the job. Some aren't courageous enough, are unsure what to do or panic too much to be of any help for the ones actually in danger.

This 'caused quite a ton of problems in Passra, a city close to the sea and easily forgotten by the bigger town and cities. It suffered one of the most horrifying destructions, which somehow never made the news or papers. A rather small but organized group of villains, later known as the Nine of Sin, had taken over the city and killed innocents for their own entertainment.

Streets were wiped out by the powerful gushes of winds from a guy that could control and manipulate the wind, while another blasted holes in buildings with his fiery hot energy rays. People were thrown off-guard when they went out shopping as they were held undershot. Others were killed by one of the villain's who broke into their house, not always as quickly as that.

A lot of sources indicated cases of rape, no matter age or gender. Others seemed to be tortured on hours end for 'fun' before they found death. Their leader scorched all trees and bushes around town, blocking any escape route there was.

Passra lost contact with the outside world, yet managed to keep their energy source thanks to a passerby taking note of the situation. The fire obviously an indicator something was wrong. He brought in a group of which half of them evacuated the remaining civilians to a safe place, and the other half took a stand against the evildoers. Blood was shed, yet eventually, the city was freed from the bitter torture it had gone through.

The man in the lead of the group, going under the name Vïriyan, stayed in the city to help rebuild the place. His group and he moved into one of the larger buildings and made it their agency. While people were given back a more laid-back life with jobs and homes, Passra's tale reached the news and became crowded. A lot of teenagers inspiring to be heroes came to the agency to train, which resulted in the big man to host events.

Yet wasn't it weird for superpowers to suddenly become a thing like this? A form to torture, to protect or entertain? Was there really no one bothering to find out why it did pop up? Years ago, people had tried to gain every little bit of intel to try and figure it out, yet the way things had turned out seemed completely normal to the current generations. No curiosity or whatever.

Well, they should have been looking harder.

Because something had crashed on Earth long ago, something that had 'caused all of this. A stone of sorts that cannot be found in this solar system, which was obviously from outer space, yet scientists were too stupid to lock it down, keep the radiations in check and study it. Instead, they exposed it to the public eyes instead. Anyone ´infected´ would infect another person - though not everyone was graced with superpowers.

Yet, that thing is still here on Earth.

And the fact it's still here almost begs for something or someone to come and get it - doesn't it?

* * *

**Lydron presents...  
**

**_Ascension of Dusk_**

* * *

**\- Chapter One -  
****{ πανηγύρι }**

* * *

It was a ruckus today.

Apparently, Vïrayan's agency was holding a festivity again and it had attracted quite the amount of people. Audrick didn't necessarily mind the crowd pushing inside the café to get themselves a drink or a snack to grab, though he wondered if the manager could at least pretend to be busy as well.

While he was waiting for the water to heat up to the right temperature, Meggie was still taking orders. Somewhere behind him, Jean was preparing a drink as well.

It was quite busy and the three of them were trying their hardest to keep up with the flood entering the shop while providing them a sincere smile. And yet their manager was standing in the opening from the back, watching his phone. Normally it wouldn't bother the laid-back guy, but this rush made him fairly irritated with his superior.

"Rick," Meggie called. "Another Raspberries and Creme." Audrick simply raised a thumb up as he pulled the can from the heating device before he moved towards the large cup he had grabbed a minute ago. He poured the hot water in, the hot liquid mixing with the small layer of cold water. He turned towards the tin he had already grabbed before. Skillfully he whipped the tin open to fill the tea strainer he had rested next to the tin and slowly let it sink in the glass.

"Behind ya," Jean called as he passed him to grab the whipped cream. The girl he was preparing the drink for, apparently called Lisa, seemed quite excited at the sight of the amount of whipped cream. Jean set the cup back down after he passed him again. "One Strawberry Frappuccino with whipped cream and white chocolate." The girl cheerfully thanked the guy with his shaved head and said guy joined Audrick's side. "I love this job."

Audrick couldn't help but snort. Finishing up the Georgia Peach tea he took the two drinks towards the end of their long counter. "Maria and Felicia." Said girls immediately came to pick their drinks up and he turned back to get on the other drinks. The water for the Raspberry and creme tea was still heating up and Jean was working on the Vanilla Latte and the Chocolate Mocha.

Meggie saw him come over and handed him the paper with the needed cakes and pies for the orders. With the list for a creme brulée and a small red velvet, he left to the cool section of the shop. He wasn't that experienced on the job yet. Sure, he could handle the simple tea and coffee brews, and he had just been explained the strawberry frappuccino before, yet he didn't exactly know about the other brews they offered.

It kind of felt like a Starbucks right now, yet the people seated on their tables with meals like lasagna and pancakes made that thought disappear as quickly as it had popped up. "Rick, I got a Blueberry Lemon Mint and Orange Passionfruit," Meggie announced as he returned with the sweets. "Got it," he replied as he set the sweets down on the counter for Jean's order.

This was going to be a long day if this continued. Though he welcomed all the hours he could work as it fetched him more money for the rent and daily needs for his daily life. He lived about 5 to 10 minutes away from this place in an apartment with his friend. Damian worked at the bookstore located in the street on the other side around the corner.

Audrick shortly wondered if his friend was as busy as he was when the heating system clicked off. Yeah, this was no time for daydreaming. He would have to wait for his lunch break to talk with Damian. The two of them had grown closer in the few days they had lived together, unlike the time before when they lived with the old man on the other side of the city.

Meggie's voice pulled him back to existence. "A Chamomile and Peppermint with a Trail Mix Cookie. A Raspberry White Chocolate Scone with a Taro Boba Milk Tea. One Pecan Praline and a Dragonfruit, pretty please."

Repeating the list in his mind as he pulled the needed cups and spices from their places, the 20-year-old noted he probably wouldn't be able to have a long enough break to see his friend after all.

As if on cue, Damian sneezed.

"Oh my, you aren't catching a cold, now are you, my boy?" the older lady said as she put a few books away on the shelves. Damian laughed at that as he joined her on the side of the cart to pick some books to stock as well. "Nah, I bet sir van Oldenburg was talking about me again."

The woman smiled at the mention of the blonde boy, eyes finding the busy street. "Ah, that boy must be very busy now with all that folk."

Damian stirred. He had not really thought about that yet, as it wasn't actually all that busy in the bookstore. Most people were heading towards the festivity and probably grabbed something to drink or eat along their way at either the vending machines or the café Audrick worked at. He had seen the people passing by the shop's window but it hadn't registered in his mind that his friend would be caught up in the crowd.

"How about you get us some tea, dear?" his boss suggested with a warm smile on her face. "I can handle myself with this crowd."

It was funny how she seemed to sense his worry about the other. He had wondered before about her position and private life. Could she be a simple quirkless person or did she possess one as well? It wasn't really something he could just ask, it wouldn't be respectful after all. After he put the last book he carried away, he went to the back to fetch his coat. "A Sarsaparilla as usual?" he questioned and the melodious laugh said enough before he let the door shut behind him.

Unlike any other day, the streets were quite crowded. Though the road coming from the Plaza, the heart of Vïriyan's Headquarters, one should think it was a naturally busy road, but it surely was not.

Damian took a quick look left and right just in case before he crossed the street towards the busy café. Great, a crowd. The brunette wasn't too much a social being, he would love to return to the store and just sit in between the books.

"Lookie here, it's our princess," a voice playfully spoke up. His grey eyes found the smoker in the alley beside the shop, a grin on his face. Jean came to him, minding to blow the smoke away from the other. "Ya came to get your usual intake of warm liquid?"

"Yeah." After replying he immediately followed the two girls passing by and shuffled inside through the door, being a very awkward child with his actions. He was 19 years old and yet he still had a hard time to interact with people at times, though maybe it just depends on their type and how crowded the place is he's at. Not that he would say that he particularly liked Jean's behavior towards him for that matter.

It roughly took ten minutes waiting in line for his turn and Meggie sent him a big grin when she spotted him, her dimples showing. "Damian, good to see you! One Sarsaparilla and a Cappuccino, I suppose?" He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes, please." The red-haired girl cheerily tabbed on the screen of the checkout screen. "That will be 5,40."

He handed her the ten euro bill and took a look across the counter, eyes wandering to the side. He had seen Jean for a smoke outside, which meant the guy with the blue streaks was someone from the back rather as a new barista. Audrick was pouring hot water in cups and he grinned for a moment before he realized he still had to get his change and step aside. Meggie only snickered at his behavior and just continued her job after she handed him back his money.

Audrick and he usually had the same shifts. They had made sure they would only work when the other had to as well, seeing it could get dangerous when one was alone in a building lately. While mostly it simply took away the change one of them decided to experiment on cooking again and blow up the kitchen like they did last time...

While he waited for the two drinks, he sat back in the red banking that was placed against the wall.

On the other side of the counter, Jean joined the two. Damian could imagine the smell of his mouth after his smoke just now, he had smelled it even though the guy had blown the smoke of the cigarette away. It truly was a dirty habit.

Jean spotted him and waved, something he awkwardly returned. It did catch the blonde's attention as his attention shifted up towards his barely bald colleague before finding him. A smile involuntarily settled on his face as he raised his hand in greeting, the other laughing at his embarrassed actions before he continued his work.

Patiently waiting for his drink, his attention was pulled away by the chime of the doorbell. A group of teens came in laughing, almost being louder as the whole crowd that was inside. Though most people that had gotten their drink left the place.

"Roommate Delivery."

That was his call. Audrick liked to announce his order was ready by calling it a 'roommate delivery', even though he didn't hand it off but let it stand on the counter like with anyone else's. Damian took the two warm drinks but lingered for a moment, not entirely willing to leave just yet.

"You okay? I mean, with your injury, is it okay to-" Audrick raised his hand up to silence him, showing the bandage under his long sleeves. "They are still white, aren't they? You are only allowed to worry when I'm drenched in my own blood."

The brunette snorted, his eyes clearly showing how ridiculous that statement was. If the blonde really was to lay in a puddle of his own blood he would be dead - or on the brink of - and it would be way too late to worry. "I believe I would have to worry about the situation before that happens."

Audrick sent him a grin just before Meggie called him for new orders. "Gotta go. Duty calls."

Damian laughed while he turned around, about to depart when the group of younger teens that had just come in passed by, talking about the festivity. "Apparently they will showcase a rare object out in the open as well! It will be later today, but I'm kinda curious about it," one of them spoke as they stood in line for their orders.

His footsteps came to a stop, head turning slightly.

"I heard it was nothing special though," a guy in Jersey, which was rare for this kind of weather, spoke. "Well," the first guy retorted. "My brother works at their storage place and he said it seemed like a rather big stone with movements inside." Jersey-guy rose his eyebrow at that and spoke with a small, almost teasing, grin. "We are going there for a stone? Oh my, I have never seen one before."

Damian turned his body back towards the counter ignoring the youngers laugh as his gaze clashed with his blonde friend, and he knew his friend had heard everything those kids had said. Now, that sounded interesting enough to watch in this dull city.

Though their idea of 'watching' might just start an uproar.

* * *

_Ascension of Dusk © Lydron  
Hexa User AU__© Lydron_

**_OC Submission has herewith been opened_**

_For this story, I will be accepting OCs. Everything you need can be found on my profile.  
_If you have any questions, don't feel shy to contact me.

**OC appearance**:  
_Damian - Lydron (AKA me)  
Audrick - Lydron (AKA me)  
Other Ocs like Meggie are side-characters_


	2. Το αυγό

**A/N**:  
Hey everyone! It has been over a year I first posted the first chapter and almost two months ago I edited and re-posted the chapter as a new story. Things didn't go as planned as I had some troubles with the BETA reader I assigned to this story. So I'll be working without help on any future chapters from now on.  
Sorry for the wait and I hope you'll enjoy this (not even that long) chapter!

_This chapter has been partly BETA´d by AnimeFanGirl2223_

* * *

_The current chapter is rated '13 years and older' in accordance with the Rules & Guidelines._

**Due safety reason, there will be warnings the upcoming chapters due to the possible appearance of the below-mentioned subjects.  
Ratings of 5 for all warnings.**

Overall Content: 1/5  
Smut: 0/5

**Trigger/Content Warning List:**

Rape and Sexual Assault  
Abuse (physical, mental, emotional, verbal, sexual)  
Excessive or gratuitous violence  
Blood  
Mental illness  
LGBTQ content  
Mentions and/or usage of weapons and drugs

* * *

**\- Chapter Two -**

**{ Το αυγό }**

* * *

Damian had been researching about stones and gems in the flood of books the library had to offer. Mrs. Elterwelt had looked at him surprised when he had dropped his stuff off and practically ran towards the section of books that contained all knowledge about stones and gemstones. She had observed him for a bit before seemingly shrugging it off and continuing her own job.

It had to be at least two hours later that he had given up after browsing through all the books, scanning the pages for any words close to a reference towards a stone in which movements could be spotted. He had no luck. With a frustrated growl, he sat back and let his head rest against one from the bookshelves.

A stone with movements inside of it, now he hadn't found anything on it that was even crazier. Stones didn't have movements in them, not according to the books he had just skimmed through. Maybe there was a sort of liquid inside of this one, which made it seem like that. He had seen it before, a liquid being hidden in a vast outer layer that is. If the books could have just helped him figure out what it was, he wouldn't be this annoyed.

The bell at the front of the store suddenly rung, indicating customers came in and pulling him out of his thoughts as he registered the two girls walking inside towards the young adult section and the elderly man walking through the store already. Seems he had really been in his own thoughts again.

Damian stood up and dusted his pants before he returned the books on their rightful places. He could browse some more through these later if he had to, but for now, the people inside the store were his priority.

However, helping these people out turned out to be a no-way job. The older man was just browsing to see what the library had to offer and not searching for anything specific, and the two girls apparently were searching for something that they didn't dare ask him to help them find - Damian immediately decided he did not want to know - and the newly arrived woman was just bringing back a book she had lent. Awkwardly he walked around the store after that. He didn't want to return to his own frantic browsing, but there wasn't really anything else to do either.

"Dear?" Mrs. Elterwelt called for him after a few minutes and he couldn't help his usual phase picking up a notch. He heard the girls giggle and he immediately flushed as he slowed down his steps. Was he acting weird? When the woman spotted him she handed him a thick tome of a book, one he hadn't actually seen before. "Can you put this back?"

Was that all? Damian sent her a smile and turned on his heels to find the book´s spot in the labyrinth of shelves. He checked the side of the book where a little label was put saying it should be put in the ´Geography, travelogue´ section. He hummed to himself as he returned to the same section he had been in before as he turned the book again to read the writer's name when he stopped in his tracks.

_´Unearthly stones´_ written by W. Stekz. ´_A collection of photos, research, and insight_.´

Dumbfounded, he let himself back up against the bookshelf as he opened the book.  
Big, cursive words in italic greeting him.

_´This collection has been created with the help of wonderful individuals.  
For their own safety, I won't name them, but this book could not be published without their help.´_

With a little huff, Damian turned to open the tome to land on a random page and his breath was caught in his throat. Vaguely he had wondered whether Virochon´s stone could have been an egg instead, yet what kind of egg looked like a stone? Apparently, this one did. It had a green, scaley look but gave no other sign but simply being a stone that had been painted upon.

He turned towards the next page. A black stone, smooth and looking like a cube. But this one as well stated to be an egg of some animal he had never heard of. Was this book even real? He bit his lip as he browsed further. A pebble, red in color, apparently the egg of yet another creature. A blue stone that looked like a plate, an egg as well.

Damian wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this book was ye his eyebrow rose as he read the contents of the next page. No, that couldn't be true. This was just someone making a joke. These creatures had never existed. Not on Earth. Then again, the book was called ´Unearthly stones´. Maybe it was just a scam, perhaps W. Stekz was just a fantasy writer and created this book to accompany a novel of his. With that thought, he set the book away to return to the front, still haunted by the words from just now.

It was a few hours later when he stood in front of the café at Plaza Road, not too far from his own job, waiting for his friend to finish up his shift and join him. Audrick had messaged him a few minutes ago, saying it would take at least another 10 minutes. That normally wouldn't have been a problem, Damian was quite patient and didn't mind to wait a while if it was for the older guy, that was if Jean had not finished up earlier than his buddy did. The brat came as soon as he spotted him, a cigarette resting in his mouth.

"Well, hello there~ Did not expect you here," the boy grinned. Involuntarily, a shiver ran down Damian´s back as their eyes locked. Oh, how he despised the guy. Despised him, wished the other would stay as far away from him as possible, wanted to hit him, yet the other scared him as well. After all, he _knew_.

Jean drew a deep breath from his cigarette and blew it the other way before that mischievous grin returned on his lips. It made the blonde tense up and on guard. Not that he ever let his guard down when the two of them were left alone. He simply did not trust the other, with good reasons why.

"Cat got your tongue?" another teasing remark came. Damian simply ignored it. Both his wisest as his dumbest decision yet.

Leaning in the other grabbed his wrist, tightly, as he came close with his face to his own, too close. "Come on, dear. Don't be like that." The words were purred to him, and the smoker´s breath had him withdrawing.

Panic surged through his veins as he pulled his wrist back without result, the guy had a death grip on his wrist and the other´s grin grew even wider as he pressed his cigarette dead against the wall before he pressed the blonde himself back against that same wall. Damian´s breath went uneven, shocked by that action.

Jean leaned in, huffing as he spoke in a husky voice. "Now why won't you play with me, huh? You and I can have a really good time. Let's leave Audrick here, yeah? I'll show you what that body of yours is really meant for."

"No." It was a rather weak attempt. Jean just was stronger physically. He struggled in the others hold even though he knew it didn't work, that bastard wouldn't let go. His arms were trapped and his legs were paralyzed due to his brain´s fight or flight mechanism short-circuiting. Jean rubbed his legs between his and fear coursed through his veins.

"Oh, come on. You don't even have a dick sweety. Do you really think you can trick me?"

Jean had known from the start about his past, about who he had been before he had moved to Passra to escape his past life. No matter what, Jean would never revise his vision on him. No. On _her_. Never would he allow Damian to be someone other as the girl he was born as. And he was the type to not just show his disgust by word, but actions as well.

Slowly, he felt a rumble, boiling in his stomach. Daring, he spat on the other. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do as Jean permitted his right hand to leave Damian´s wrist before it collided with the blonde´s cheek.  
"Noura. Don't resist me. You're a grown woman, aren't you? Then be a good girl and obey."

Jean's hand shifted, one now holding on Damian´s wrists as the other hand lowered itself. Damian was on the verge of tears, his eyes desperately darted to the light at the door, about to use his powers even though he knew Jean was quirkless and wouldn't be able to defend himself. It was unfair. But so was Jean. And he couldn't help this anger resurfacing as the fear overwhelmed him.

It was the slam of the door, revealing his best friend Adrick, that startled them both.

"Jean Rheinberg get your hands off Damian."

That was all Jean needed to hear from the taller guy as he tsk´ed and pulled back from the blonde. He always forfeited when Audrick came in view. Damian believed it was not just the menacing aura, but the contrasting scar on Jean's cheek that had to with this as well. Though he had never questioned what happened between these two before.

Quick steps were heard to his side before a shadow fell on him and a hand softly came in touch with his stinging cheek and he flinched away. That was not a good sign for Jean. Audrick's head shot up towards his colleague and Jean barely could register the fist swinging his way before it collided against his face.

Jean cursed, he gritted his teeth and turned to them in order to - well fight back or scream probably - before that same fist blew the air out of his longs as it was slammed in his stomach. His knees buckled and gave way as he fell to his knees on the ground, where he received a kick so he fell on his side.

"Know where you stand, Rheinberg," Audrick spoke, and when Audrick addressed someone by their last name they were dead meat. Jean coughed hard and Damian gulped at the display of violence in front of him. His own knees buckled and he was glad by the support his friend offered by swinging one arm around him for support.

As they left that alley, Damian made a note to actually ask Audrick for Jean´s working schedule for future reference. They made their way like this until they reached Plaza Roadway's bridge. Instead of moving themselves over the bridge, they descended down the hill as they moved to the water. It was only when he saw Audrick dip a cloth in the water that he drew his hand towards his cheek, realization slowly down on him as he saw the red liquid on his hand.

"The fuck," he muttered and Aurick huffed at that, a small smile on his lips.

They sat there for a few minutes, the older boy cleaning up the youngers cut before Damian spoke up. "You could be less aggressive ya know..."  
Audrick peered up at him. "The fucker should know he has to be respectful to others and he simply wants to learn the hard way."

The blonde kept silent, not sure if he should feel as flattered as he did, or scold the other some more - as if that would help.

They dusted their pants off seconds later and went on their way back, up the hill to head, further down the road towards Northern Pass. Bright lights shone on them as they passed by Vïrochon Agency, which was still occupied with those who couldn't permit themselves to take a rest with villains out on the streets.

It was at the end of Old Oxbow Grade that it started to get crowded. A lot of people were heading towards today's activity. Even this late there were quite the amount of people that had traveled towards the city. Though Damian couldn't blame them, the hero always managed to entertain them.

From the corners of his eyes, he found his friend grinning.

"What?"

"Last one there buys the other food!" Those were the last words Damian heard before the other raced off, leaving Damian staring at his retreating form in surprise at first before he grinned. The other might have been older, but his character did not always catch up to that.

He also knew he didn't have to panic about being the last one arriving at the podium, yet he got anxious as soon as he was left alone. But it was too late for that.

* * *

He found himself surrounded by a flood of colors, the bright, flashing lights blinding him and causing his stomach to twist with nausea. There was an unnatural pull on his body as well, intensifying the vomit-inducing sensation. However, just as he was about to barf, he noticed that the colors were slowly fading, paling into whiteness.

It likely meant that he was nearing the end of the portal, but then he had to wonder what that would mean for him. He didn't have to wait long though because soon he felt himself free-falling, crashing down into the Earth moments later with all the wind being knocked from his lungs.

Though dizzy from falling a few meters, the man coughed and rubbed a gloved hand over the most intensely throbbing part of his head, pushing himself up into a seated position. He looked around and determined that he was in what appeared to be a forest, though that didn't give him too much of indication of when or where exactly he'd been stranded.

A barrage of noise filtered into his ears, some recognizable and close while others were too far away for him to be certain of their origins. When he was fairly confident nothing was going to jump out at him, he stood and dusted himself off, deciding it would be best to continue determining where he was. He hadn't walked far when he found a distinctly human-made path, the sight filling him with relief.

To his surprise, the path led him to what he could only assume was a youth activity of some sort; there were teens and children with their parents everywhere.

"Uh, excuse me?" he started, raising his hand at the couple nearest him. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The girl tilted her head at him in amusement while her boyfriend glared and tightened his grip on her, clearly unamused by the interruption. In the end, the two ended up simply telling him off and then stalking away.

A sigh escaped his lips, realizing how odd he'd probably sounded to them. Still, '**Hi, I'm Ace. I believe I've been transported here from a different reality and I'd like to know where exactly I am.'** didn't come across any better.

He turned on his heel in order to try a different approach, only to almost bump into someone right behind him. The person was a teenager with grey eyes and blonde hair, but he wasn't exactly sure whether they were male or female at this point.

"Oh, my bad," the other spoke, slightly out of breath.

Ace dismissed the apology with a shake of his head. "No, I should apologize since I stopped and spun around all of a sudden. You couldn't have seen that coming."

The androgynous teen seemed to be in a hurry as Ace explained himself, his eyes flickering around like they were searching for something or someone. There did seem to be a lot of couples around so it was possible that romance of some sort was what he was there for as well; Ace seriously hoped he hadn't been teleported right into a Valentine's day celebration.

"My name is Ace. Anyway, I'm sorry for delaying you," he added.

The blonde refocused his eyes on him, analyzing him quietly for a moment. Ace started to feel a strange pull on his body, his skin beginning to burn. "_What a strange sensation…"_ he thought.

"I'm Damian," the teen hummed. "And what did you delay me from, if I may ask?"

Ace arched his eyebrows slightly. It almost sounded like he was being accused of something but he knew that could just be how the person spoke rather than suspicion.

"You just seemed to be searching the crowd; Was I wrong?" He asked, knowing full well that he wasn't. It would be obvious to anyone since the teen's face was like an open book. But the way his intense blueish-grey eyes were observing him now made him uncomfortable. All at once, a shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't get a read on Damian anymore; it was like his very presence and demeanor had changed.

"No," the teen answered after a while, cocking his head to the side with curiosity. "You aren't from here, are you?"

The corners of Ace's mouth raised slightly; not only was this stranger observant, but he also seemed to know most of the people in the area. That was good for him since it meant he was likely in a small village… it would also explain why the blonde was so cautious of him as an outsider.

"If you aren't sure where to head, you can just follow the crowd as most people do," Damian continued as he scratched at a scab on his cheek, the area already colored from the cold wind. His gaze turned to the flow of people passing them by. "Virochon always occupies the park's central place so it's not hard to find. Anyway, I've to go now."

Ace blinked as the blonde left, examining his surroundings once more. It did indeed seem like everyone was heading in the one direction and he supposed he should too if he wanted to get more answers. Everyone he'd met up till then had been too obsessed with getting to that Vichon, or Vion... Whatever that person's name was to help him much.

As Ace opted to follow the hordes of people, festivities began. One such attraction was the exhibition of a precious opal gemstone, the man displaying the item removing it's covering sheet with a flourished and overdramatic "Welcome to the future!"

Thana snorted at his antics and the stone itself. She knew that it must have been valuable since most of the city saviors' belongings were, but still, it was just a glorified rock. A yawn escaped her lips and she scanned the crowd once more, searching for any sign of mischief.

It seemed a little pointless though. Despite how everyone gathered and gawked at the opal, chatting excitedly to each other about its beauty, no one dared step too close to it. It belonged to Vïrayan Fuentes, the hero 'Virochon' who'd come to save them from the villains that had taken over their town years ago and that was deterrent enough.

But she stood watch anyway just to be on the safe side; with someone as generous as Virochon, there was bound to be at least one idiot willing to take advantage. Some of the less enlightened people in their city had mused that Vïrayan was arrogant and didn't believe that anyone—quirkless, commoner, aspiring hero, or villain—could defeat him. Others speculated that he simply liked to show off… But Thana knew better; it was because he had a kind heart.

She herself was a great example of his generosity and kindness to those less fortunate than himself. Thana had grown up in Passra with her parents and had been only four years old when the villain group had first attacked. The memories were vague, but, that was probably for the best. Many of the survivors who'd been old enough to truly remember the savagery were left isolated and traumatized, never able to live their lives in the same way again.

Thana hadn't been left completely unscathed though. Her father had been buried alive along with hundreds of others when the very Earth itself collapsed on the metro train he'd been driving. His death had left a terrible scar on her family, her mother running off with some rich man and taking her younger brother Najim with her which in turn left her to move in with her grandparents.

But Virochon had taken her on as his sidekick, giving her purpose and keeping her mind off of her destroyed family. She'd dived headfirst into training, pushing herself to learn various combat skills until she was even more proficient than some of the other older sidekicks even though she was only fourteen. Her dedication was partly why she was responsible for watching the crowd during this event.

Thana scanned the area once more, absently noting the various mutations that some of the spectators around her age had. There was a girl with fairy wings, someone with a tree trunk for a head, a guy with color-changing flowers in his hair… and many, many more.

She wasn't like that.

She was nothing compared to Virochon, nor could she stand her own against someone like Ateş, the villain who had burned a lot of trees in this park, who had set people ablaze until their screams faded away and made place for the silent crackle of his flames. He was still locked away even till this day.

Dax, the man who'd revealed the stone minutes earlier approached her, letting out a relieved sigh as he smiled. "Another job complete!"

Thana nodded as she kept watch, almost smirking at how her companion was sweating with repressed social anxiety. Dax Beersen was a sidekick who guarded Virochon's valuables and helped lock away dangerous tools, but, when it came to being in front of a crowd he often became noticeably nervous. He always managed to smile brightly like the sun anyway though, so much so that she'd joked it could be a quirk.

Finally, she let her eyes drift over to him, holding back another yawn. "You're glowing again."

The man grew brighter as he became even more embarrassed, his quirk, 'Flash' reacting to his emotions. For someone who didn't like attention on him, it was a rather frustrating power that turned him into a living flashlight.

"S-sorry…" he apologized awkwardly, "I'm going to head back, Badger."

"Alright, I'll see you later," She responded.

Thana continued with her assessment of the masses then, spotting a neatly dressed man walking around with a curious, yet guarded expression. She decided to keep an eye on him but otherwise didn't see anything too suspicious.

* * *

Damian found his friend squished between a group of drunk teens, them yelling incomprehensible things as his friend tried to get through their huddle. Audrick spotted him and immediately groaned. "Did the whole country come to this damn rotten city?"

In reaction to his friend´s obvious irritation, Damian simply grinned. "Well yeah, I suppose." Even though Audrick never had anything against crowds, he always seemed to have some form of underlying irritation considering the city. He had mentioned once or twice that Passra had a negative vibe. Whatever that meant.

As he finally made his way towards the middle of the busy crowd he caught a glance of the podium. "No way," he mumbled astonished. He turned around, only to find his friend was not there and returned to see the other who was trying to hold the drunk teens at a reasonable distance.  
"Audrick," he called for the other, who only dared to glance at him due to the swinging arms of the drunk teens who were doing some kind of weird dance that apparently consisted of them swaying their arms through the air in all kind of ways.

The older guy huffed. "You know, I never complained about crowds but I am about to do just that."  
Laughing at his friend he decided to help the other out as they moved away from the group until they stood at the next best spot to overlook the crowd to the podium. Most had moved towards the front and it would be quite a job to move any closer. But even from here you could see that the big opal was changing colors on the inside. It made Damian question it once again.

His friend with his rare white lavender hair stopped next to him. His looks gave away he was tired, though Damian wasn't sure whether that was because of today had been rough on him due to the job or that the crowd with annoying drunks were influencing him.

The taller boy sighed. "So where is that oh so special stone, huh?"

Almost excited the blonde pointed between the heads towards the podium. It wasn't hard to spot the big, purple stone. Damian still didn't understand the security on the gemstone though, it seemed too heavy to just pick up and drag away let alone get away if the security from Virochon stood guard in the back. Sure, he understood this gemstone was worth quite some money considering the size but who was as crazy as to see the security next to the trailer they had moved the stone with to steal the gemstone?

Now they had a guard on the podium, a girl looking quite younger as either Audrick and he, security keeping an eye on the stone from the safe distance of the trailer and those keeping an eye on troublemakers to break them apart when they wanted to start a fight. Honestly, Damian was almost sure he would praise the one who thought they could still steal the stone.

He realized the other hadn't said anything yet and glanced to the other when he noted the other was staring at the front with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. It was weird to see, almost as if the other couldn't believe his eyes and he was about to question it when his friend beat him to it.

"Damian," the low tone send shivers down the blonde's spine, the naturally calm aura from his best friend suddenly to have made a weird change into something darker, more menacing. "We gotta get that away from here."

Confused he fully turned towards the other. "What? Audrick, what are you even implying?" Audrick turned his head to him and suddenly Damian saw fear in those grey eyes that finally focused on him.

"Damian. Trust me. I need your arrows."

Uncertain he looked at the other who picked up some pebbles from the ground. Surely, he could create quite some arrows from the light beacons, and yes they wouldn't hurt the other people here if he created them harmless like that, but he just had no idea what was going on right now. Still, he trusted Audrick.

The two of them had lived together for quite a while now and Audrick had never once let him down. Even just a moment ago he had stood by his side when Jean had talked down on him like the guy had always done ever since he figured that Damian had been born a girl.

Damian took a deep breath, holding it there before he let it all out slowly. "Fine."

Obviously content with that answer, the other rolled his eyes with a small smile. The blonde rose his hand lightly, as to not to attract the attention to him and moved his fingers in a cupping matter, as if he were sliding his hand through deep water. Immediately a string of light moved from the beacon closest to them. When it poured from its source it turned a neon green as it was moving further up in the sky as the light split up to form arrows. Lights now also poured from the other beacons. They all lingered in the sky until he had created a whole bunch that would create a curtain of arrows.

Damian wasn't sure what the other was planning, but he supposed this was the best way to create a diversion for the other to- 'Wait Audrick doesn't possess a quirk, so what…'

"Now," he heard next to him and on that command, he let go of his breath and lowered his hand, causing the whole load of arrows to shoot down.

The next thing he knew everyone in the crowd was in a state of panic. He didn't even have to feign his own panic as he suddenly realized what he had done, what Audrick wanted to do and what kind of consequences it had. What was he even supposed to do right now? Did he have to stand here or did he have to run away like most people were doing right now?

As he stood there almost frozen in place he felt someone pull his wrist along with the crowd. On the other end, he found Audrick, his breathing heavier than before. "We need to get back to our old man. Now."

He wanted to ask what was going on, but figured now was not the time. They left the park via East Pitsham Spur like anyone else did and turned right to Old Oxbow Grade. It would still take a while to get to the man. But Audrick didn't seem to want to spare any time as they followed Northern Pass towards one of the many side streets towards their destination. Damian figured Audrick didn't want to get too close to Virochon Agency as they walked through the nearly abandoned streets.

They passed the dormitories at Jocketts - Grandison crossroad, the questions burned on his tongue and when they walked through Grandison Lane itself and neared Zarley Trail, he figured he should ask now before Audrick would discuss whatever happened with the Old Man in a way he didn't understand.

"What just happened?" he blurted out.

Audrick seemed to realize his friend's presence as new - as if he hadn't just dragged him along. He adjusted the bag in his hold, which Damian shortly questioned the sudden appearance from, and opened it, only to reveal the opal stone inside.

Damian huffed, not surprised nor amused. "Yeah, I know we just practically stole the damn rock, Rick. I want to know why."

"It's not a gemstone, it is an egg," Audrick said, causing a nauseous feeling to grow in the pit of Damian´s stomach.

"An egg?" the blonde heard himself ask. "This big? What kind of creature lays an egg of this size?"

He already knew the answer, the throbbing in head told him so. He had read about this same stone in W. Stekz´ Unearthly Stones. He just couldn't believe this was really happening and not some kind of vague dream - although maybe it was. He has some seriously weird dreams sometimes after all.

However, when Audrick turned to him, his face showing that he knew that Damian dreaded his answer, that hope flew away.

"It's a dragon's egg."

* * *

**A/N**:  
I've been writing on the next chapter, even though I will update mostly according to my planning (see my profile) so chapter 3 will still take awhile. I hope you guys can still be patient with me after this long wait xd  
ALSOOOO it is pronounced "vie-row-gon" rather as the "chon" be like the Japanese "-chan".

**OC appearance:  
**Ace - _ WhyDidIDecideToMakeThis  
Thana - Lydron (AKA me)  
Damian - Lydron (AKA me)  
Audrick - Lydron (AKA me)  
Other Ocs like Jean are side-characters_

**_OC submission is still open_**


End file.
